Wide Awake
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Preston gets lost from the rest of the search party. He finds out that he's not the only one who's gotten lost. Now they got to either find their way back to the gate and Englehorn or find the search party!
1. Chapter 1

**Wide Awake  
**Author:_LoNnI_  
Rating: _T_  
Characters:_Preston is main character, but also Jimmy comes in as a big character too. Other then that we have the others, Ann, Lumpy, Choy…_  
Summary:_Preston gets lost from the rest of the search party. He finds out that he's not the only one who's gotten lost. Now they got to either find their way back to the gate and Englehorn or find the search party!_  
Note:_I've never played the King Kong game, but got the idea of writing a story lightly based on the game and the movie, but mostly on my own fantasy!_

_Thanks to Jess for spellchecking my story! 3_

_

* * *

_

**1. **  
Preston and the rest of the search party slumped down on some rocks, dead tired. They had come to a narrow chasm. The sun was shining brightly and sweat ran down Preston's face. They had been searching for Ann Darrow and that beast for many hours now without any luck. The jungle of Skull Island felt everything but safe and for good reasons. Preston watched as Carl Denham, Herb and Bruce Baxter walked around a huge stone and vanished from his sight. Carl was dragging his Bell and Howell camera everywhere and he was now lurking around filming instead of taking a well needed break.

After a maybe five - ten minutes break, stones began to tumble down the slopes and the ground began to shake violently. The first thing that reached Preston's mind was 'earthquake', but that thought slowly vanished when Bruce came running towards them. Slowly sailors began to move to the opposite direction from where Bruce had come. Preston wasn't completely sure what to do, but began to run as soon as Herb came hobbling their way too. Preston jogged after the others as everyone peeked over their shoulders to see what they were running from. Preston's eyes grew wide as he saw numerous huge brontosaurus come crashing towards them. They were not just jogging anymore now. Some sailors screamed at the sight of the creatures and sped up even more.

In front of him, Preston could see Choy and Lumpy running side by side. He tried to think why on earth the cook was so into lighting a cigarette at this time, but his thoughts were cut short as the brontosaurs were gaining on them. Soon Preston was joined by Jimmy in the run. They sent each other a grimace when huge, fat legs past them and soon there was a huge forest of legs all over the place. Preston ran, jumped and dodged for what seemed like ages. Without warning a sailor in front of him was crushed under a huge foot. Preston felt like vomiting when he saw a narrow opening in the rock-face of the chasm. He cut through a whole bunch of running legs and ran right into the dark opening. He kept stumbling forward in the dark to avoid being hit by falling rocks. He could see a shadow running in front of him and heard footsteps of something behind him too. All of a sudden the stone walls on both sides of him disappeared and he was back into the thick vegetation of the jungle.

The person that had been running in front of him turned around and looked at Preston with huge eyes. Sweat ran down their faces and they both gasped for air. Preston recognized the other as a sailor by the name of Henry, although he hadn't really spoken with him much. They both spun around as Lumpy, Choy and Jimmy came stumbling out of the narrow crevice. Jimmy turned around and looked at the way he had just come from. "Something's coming" he mumbled, but the others heard him perfectly. Lumpy came forward and stood beside Jimmy, looking extremely grumpy with the gun gripped in his hands. "Those footsteps sound too heavy for a human being" Preston said and he lifted his gun towards the narrow, dark crevice. Slowly they backed away when they heard sounds that clearly did not belong to humans.

* * *

**There will be chapters on this story! ;D So more is comming! Be nice and I hope you like it! Let me know if you do! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if everyone has had it like this, but I couldn't post any new chapters! But here's the second one! Hope you like it and let me know if ya do!**

* * *

**2. **  
Just when they thought, it weren't humans coming after them…… "Bloody dinos!" Lumpy screamed as not only one venatosaurus came storming out, but four! Lumpy opened fire at the same time as Choy and killed two of the beasts. Jimmy lost balance as he backed away and a venatosaurus snapped at his arm. Henry opened fire at the third one just as the last one was about to attack Jimmy one more time. The kid pressed his eyes shut and waited for the bite to come. Preston threw himself against the beast before it could get it's teeth into Jimmy. He knew that was not the safest thing to do, but anything to save a fellow human. Lumpy growled as he pointed the gun towards Preston and the last dino. With some kind of howl of pain the venatosaurus dropped to the ground, dead, and Preston and Jimmy sat up with their mouths wide open. "That was close" Choy grinned.

In the distant they could hear screams and gunshots from the others. Lumpy's face was so red it looked like it was going to explode and he gasped for air. "What are we going to do?" Jimmy had already started to stumble towards the sound of the gunshots.

The small company of five kept their guns safe in their arms as they walked through the thick vegetation of the jungle. Lumpy was leading the group with Choy right behind him, followed by Preston, Jimmy and at last Henry. "Can't we take a break? I'm dying of hunger!" Henry complained and everyone turned to look at him. For the first time since the whole brontosaurus marathon, thoughts of food reached their minds.

They sat down between two huge trees and took some food out of their bags. "Damn! I lost my food!" Preston cursed when he couldn't find anything eatable in his bag. He looked up when Jimmy handed him some weird grey looking bread. "It's not much, but it's food" the kid smiled friendly. "Hey! No complaining! I made it!" Lumpy spoke up, but they could only smile. "Thank you" Preston smiled back and he began to eat. No one spoke as they ate. They just listened to the different sounds around them. Preston tried to clean his glasses as much as possible on his shirt and it helped a little.

"What was that?" Preston stopped and looked around. The tall trees were so huge that they blocked the sun, letting just some rays of sunlight through. "Sweet mother earth" Lumpy's cigarette fell from his lips when he saw a giant dinosaur some meters from them. "That looks like one of those… uhm… T-rexes! Just a little bigger" Preston whispered. "Please say it's a plant eater" Henry had started to back away from the others as the t-rex came closer. "I doubt it" Jimmy swallowed when he saw some kind of animal hanging from its mouth.

"Hide!" Henry suddenly shouted, dragging the beast's attention to them. "Oh hell!" Lumpy dragged Choy with him towards some ancient ruins and the T-rex slowly lowered its head and came closer. Jimmy jumped forward and pulled Preston with him behind a tree. Henry stood watching the beast come closer and decided to follow the cook and his friend. Preston felt his heart in his throat as he and the young sailor ran from behind one tree to another. The T-rex on their tail.

* * *

**And thanks for the sweet comments I have gotten so far! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have now gotten the King Kong game so well... getting more ideas here! lol ) I hope you think I've done a better job on this "fight scene". I think I've done as well as I can. At least it's not over as soon as it started ;D**

**I know the T-rex in the movie is called V-Rex, but I use T-Rex in the story because it's written kinda from where Preston etc. is and they know it as a T-Rex (right?)**

**

* * *

3. **  
Henry watched as the T-rex headed straight for the two youngest members of their group. "Damn it!" he growled and slowly stepped out of his hiding place. "Hey! Over here!" Henry screamed from the top of his lungs and shot bullets in the air. Preston and Jimmy watched in horror as the beast turned and headed for Henry. They could see Lumpy and Choy shooting at the T-rex from their hiding place, but the small bullets did little harm to the huge beast. There was no stopping it from getting its prey. Preston and Jimmy turned around as Henry's screams were brutally cut of and replaced by the sound of snapping bones. The T-rex had dropped the body of the other creature before taking Henry, but turned back to that one now.

"Ann?" Jimmy held a hand over his eyes as if that would make it easier to see the little, light creature running towards them. Preston couldn't help gasping at this either. "You're alive!" Preston smiled widely as Ann threw her arms around Jimmy before she hugged the assistant too. "Where are the others?" Ann looked around and her eyes landed on the T-rex not far away. "Well, Lumpy and Choy are somewhere near and… the others are somewhere probably not that near" Jimmy said with a low voice. "And now we're hiding from that" Preston continued and nodded towards the two legged beast. "Where did you come from?" Jimmy watched Ann, who still looked at the dinosaur. "I tried to escape a dinosaur. That dinosaur" she looked nervously at the huge T-rex that ripped open the dead creature it had been carrying on for a while now. "Well. Seem to me you did… for a while" Preston crouched down when the dinosaur lifted it's head. It looked around itself before it continued on its' meal.

After waiting for a long time and the t-rex still hadn't moved anywhere, the three decided to try to get over to Lumpy and Choy. They drew their breaths and tried to run as silently as possible. The T-rex stood with its head turned halfway around from where they ran. Suddenly Ann lost her balance and fell to the ground with a little surprised scream. Choy and Lumpy stood watching it all and the cook cursed when the T-rex lifted its head again. "RUN!" Lumpy shouted as the dinosaur growled and headed for Jimmy, Ann and Preston. "Hurry!" Preston yelled to the two behind him. He felt the earth shake at each impact of the T-rex large feet.

* * *

**Forgive me for the short chappie, but... Better with something then nothing right? lol! Thanks for the comments so far! Always nice )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's next chappie! Again spellchecked by Jessie ) **

**If you wonder why I've used the title "Wide Awake" then... well... I wonder with you. lol. I didn't reallycame up with anything else and I listened to a song called "Wide Awake" by Briskeby when I wrote this one so. And you must be pretty awake in that kinda place huh? lol. Hope ya like this one too )****

* * *

**

**4. **  
"We're not going to make it", Preston tried to block out all the negative thoughts running through his head. The ruins where Lumpy and Choy were hiding came closer and closer, but the t-rex was too hot on their tail for them to reach it in time. Ann screamed as she felt the dinosaur's mouth close in on her. Preston watched in awe as a huge, black furred creature threw itself onto the t-rex. "Come on!" Preston ran back to Jimmy and Ann to get them to move again. He grabbed the young sailor's arm and together the three finally reached the ruins.

"Well look who you found" Lumpy joked as if the whole monster mash some meters away was an everyday thing. "Actually she…" Jimmy breathed, but he couldn't continue. "…found us…" Preston ended and he rested against the ancient wall as the two huge monsters fought.

"Henry" Jimmy mumbled as he slid down the wall, tears stinging his eyes. Ann looked confused at the kid. She had spoken with a sailor called Henry. "What about him? Is he here?" she swallowed hard. "He sacrificed himself to save us from the dinosaur" Preston told her quietly. Jimmy had slowly begun getting along with Henry through the years and now he had been killed in the most brutal way. "I'm so sorry" Ann kneeled by Jimmy and tugged his hand while they hid from the monster battle.

"What exactly is that?" Preston peeked around a corner at the thing that looked like a giant gorilla. "I think his name is Kong" Ann said numbly, ignoring the stares from the guys. "It's a bloody monkey" Lumpy hid behind a wall for a second as some dirt came flying through the air as Kong threw the t-rex to the ground close to the ruins. "Where I come from monkeys are a bit smaller" Choy informs the four others with a smile. Lumpy seemed to be the only one who wasn't amused by that comment. He had become used to Choy's weird nature.

"Maybe we should move" Jimmy's idea didn't sound too bad in Ann's and Preston's ears and they nodded quickly as the noise from the monsters suddenly stopped. "Giant monkey won" Choy told the others from where he stood watching the gorilla standing on the dead t-rex with one foot. "Oh no! We've got to hurry! He's coming for me now!" Ann pulled on Preston's arm. Choy's eyes grew wide when Kong set his eyes on them. "Uh oh" Lumpy grabbed his friend's arm and a new chase begun.

Kong smashed through the ruins like they were made of sand. His growl made the hair on their necks rise as they kept running through the ruins, up some stairs, down again, through door frames and holes in the walls. "Through here!" Preston jumped out of the ruins with Ann on his heals with Jimmy right behind, while Lumpy and Choy were hanging a little way back. They came to a dead end all of a sudden when the ground vanished in front of them and they could see the ocean for as far as the eye could see.

For a moment they forgot all about the giant gorilla hunting them, but they were bought back to reality when he growled, flew though the trees and landed with a heavy thud in front of them. Ann, Preston, Jimmy, Lumpy and Choy turned their backs to the sea and stared at the monster. "At three" Preston whispered to the others, not breaking eye contact with Kong. "Three!" Lumpy growled and they threw themselves to the sides just as Kong bought his fists to the ground. Furiously Kong roared more and threw himself after Choy and to everyone's fear he got his fist around the little man.

"Choy!" Lumpy screamed and ran towards the gorilla with his gun. "No!" Ann yelled and Jimmy jumped up and ran after the cook. "Are you crazy?" the kid grabbed his fellow crewmember and pulled him away. Jimmy had loads of respect for Lumpy and would usually leave him alone, but now the cook would only get himself killed. Lumpy lifted his gun and released bullets at Kong. The gorilla grew even more furious and threw himself after them. Choy screamed in pain just as Kong got hold of Jimmy and threw him at a tree. Ann and Preston made some kind of squeaky sound and ran over to the unmoving kid and just as Kong was about to smash Lumpy with his fist, something caught his attention and he stared out over Skull Island and the ocean. Lumpy stared terrified at Choy. They held eye contact one last time, cause both of them knew what was coming. Kong roared and threw Choy over the cliff and vanished into the jungle

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya got chapter 5! Hope you not getting bored!

* * *

**

**5.**  
"No!" Lumpy's heartbreaking scream broke through the thick jungle and even the other part of the search party heard it. Even though the scream was not sounding very joyful, hope jumped a hatch in Hayes. The first mate looked over at Jack to see if he had heard it too. "They're out there" Bruce looked around to see if he could see anything, but to no use. They could only see a cliff in the direction where the scream had come from, but even if the others were there they would be too small to see.

Lumpy laid on his stomach, peeking over the cliff with tears rolling down his face. Preston rested a supporting hand on the cook's shoulder while an eerie silence lay down over the island. Ann was trying to wake up Jimmy just a few feet away. The kid didn't seem too badly hurt except for some wounds that were bleeding. Ann had feared that the impact with the tree had killed the young sailor, but he still had a pulse.

"Maybe I should let him have me" Ann mumbled silently and looked up at Preston. "Too many have lost their lives because of me. Or they're going to" she was of course thinking of Kong and Preston understood that. "What would that be good for?" The young man let Lumpy grieve in peace and went over to Ann. She didn't know what to answer to that. "We all came to save you. Letting that monkey take you just means all the others died in vain" Preston looked down as Jimmy groaned and lifted a hand to his head. Ann looked at Preston and finally nodded in agreement. "Gee. I'm not dead?" Jimmy leaned up on his elbows and looked at the two in front of him. "You got one hard working guardian angel, I can tell you that" Ann smiled sadly and pressed a cloth to Jimmy's temple to stop the bleeding.

"Sadly not everyone had a working angel" Preston said silently and looked at the now sitting Lumpy. Jimmy felt dizzy when he stood up and had to lean on Preston for support. It took him a few seconds to understand what he meant because Lumpy didn't look dead. "Choy" the kid mumbled sadly and had to swallow hard at the sight of Lumpy. He knew perfectly well what it's like to lose someone you care about and the way Choy had been killed wasn't any less awful then Henry's death. The cook stood up and looked at the three others with a heartbroken look in his eyes. "We should continue" he sniffled and walked past them with his gun in a firm grip.

* * *

**And thanks everyone for your comments! It's always sweet with positive comments, but also what you think could be better ) From now on I'm trying to describe and do the fight scenes as well as possible, but also each character! Am not so used to write action stories, but that's no excuse! lol. It's just fun! )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking a little longer time on this chappie, but my BETA reader (who I indeed love... as friend...lol) was being a little picky! lol. I don't hope you are. The chappie isn't too important, but... not everyone can be! Enjoy the short chappie! hehe****

* * *

**

**6.**

"How big can an island get?" The small group had been walking for hours when Preston felt a strong wind hit his face. Luckily in the past hours they had only come across some insects and some weird looking creatures that were more afraid of them then they were of those. They slowly came out of the jungle and came to some huge caves in some rock face. "We must be close to the ocean" Jimmy mumbled tiredly and walked into the cave. Soon they found out that the cave was more of a tunnel and the strong wind was in fact coming from the ocean.

"The ship!" Preston could finally feel joy in him when they came out of the tunnel and saw The Venture in the distance just where they left her. The wind was blowing even stronger here and waves smashed against the cliffs. "The fact that we are far from the bottom may be a problem. There must be some way down, but we need a whaler to get to the ship too…" Lumpy looked over the cliff they stood on and saw that it was a long, long way down.. The joy that had been tickling in Preston's tummy was now replaced with annoyance. The ship was still too far away.

The group stood there for a while, watching the mysterious cliffs, the huge stones in the sea shaped as skulls and the ship that had never looked more beautiful and safe. There were lights on the ship and they could see some very small forms of people on the deck. Although the wild landscape here by the sea gave them chills they couldn't help being amazed by the beauty of it. "Carl would have loved to get this on film" Preston mumbled and stepped a little away from Lumpy when he received a dangerous look from him. "I hope his bloody camera is as much a ruin as this place" the cook spat and walked away along a narrow road along the sea. Preston sent Jimmy and Ann a scared look before he followed Lumpy. Ann took hold of Jimmy's arm and they walked after them together.**

* * *

****One of you gave me a little idea how I could put up the story and everything (like with having one sentence after every comment by a character or something, dunno if I understood right), but I will keep writing like this. I'm sorry if it's hard, but it's like this I've always written and read mostly myself so ;) Not too important right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking a little longer time to post this chapter, but here it is and it's tiny bit longer then the last one. hehe.

* * *

**

**7. **

"Did you hear that?" Ann jumped back from an opening in the wall. Jimmy didn't answer, but he too had heard some weird scratching sounds inside the cave. "Anyone got a signal flare?" Lumpy asked while he tried to see what was inside the darkness. Preston opened his sack and looked in it. "Is this it?" he held up a signal flare and Lumpy took it from him. "I got one too" Jimmy held up his and Lumpy nodded. "I'll go first, Jimmy last. Stay together" Lumpy ordered.

The red light from Jimmy's signal flare and the white from Lumpy's didn't reveal much to them in the dark cave. Ann got a sick feeling when she heard some squeaking sound behind her. "Something's in here" Preston stated the obvious and gripped his gun just as Lumpy fired his. "Giant bugs!" Lumpy called out and shot a huge bug to pieces with bullets. Soon the flares showed that they were surrounded by huge spiders and crabs. One was about to attack Ann when Jimmy turned his gun around and hit the bug with the back of it, making it more angry so it turned to him instead. The kid didn't have time to get the gun back in the right position before many more were over him. Preston felt completely grossed out, but fired his gun, letting bullet by bullet slay the disgusting creatures. "This way!" Preston ran towards an opening where Lumpy had already gone out. Ann pulled Jimmy with her through the opening.

Ann broke out of the cave and ran up some ancient stairs. "They're not following us" Jimmy yelled to the others. "The gate!" Ann suddenly called out from the top of the stairs. "But where is Englehorn?" Preston and Lumpy came and stood beside Ann and Jimmy. The village was completely deserted. There wasn't a single human or beast to be seen.

"Where is he? Them?" Preston looked around for any signs of life when they were standing down by the gate. "Maybe they've gone into the jungle to find the others?" Ann stared at the human skeletons all around. "Or maybe they've gone back to the ship! What if they were ready to leave when we saw the ship" Preston felt his blood run cold.

"As long as either Driscoll or Hayes is alive, they won't leave this island," Lumpy said calmly and looked at Ann and Jimmy. Preston understood what he meant. You don't leave someone you love behind if there's still hope for them being alive. The eerie silence was brutally broken when they heard screams from the jungle followed by Kong's roar. Preston stared at the three others. "Come on!" Lumpy took the role as their leader and walked through the gates with Preston, Jimmy and Ann right behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long, but heres chapter 8! Again spellchecked by my sweet little Jessie! ) Hope you like!

* * *

**

8.

To Preston it felt like his heart was about to smash its way through his chest. Sweat bathed on his forehead and now and then he turned his head to see if Jimmy and Ann were following. They both were, but Jimmy must have hurt his leg because he was now limping.

Preston bumped into Lumpy when the cook suddenly stopped. The growl from Kong had stopped and for some minutes they could just keep walking forward and hope they were on the right trail. "Ready your guns" Lumpy whispered and so they did. Without much of a warning a dinosaur unlike any other they'd seen came through the bushes. They opened fire and the dino dropped dead by their feet. "That's a small one" Preston noticed that the creature only reached to their waist in height, but the teeth on the other hand looked like they could've done real damage. "Ann?" the three guys and the one lady stopped when they heard someone calling for Ann. "Jack!" Ann jumped forward. "Over here!" she screamed and the guys followed her with their guns ready for action.

They didn't get far before growls, screams and gunshots broke through the jungle again. This time the growl sounded more like one from a dinosaur. "Hurry!" it was now clear that the others were in trouble and Ann picked up her pace.

"It's close now!" Preston could hear the footsteps from some huge creatures now including more gunshots and the sounds of tumbling stones. "Englehorn!" Jimmy broke out in relief when he saw his captain standing on a huge, wooden bridge, shooting down at something under them. Sailors were standing on the bridge and all around at the sides of the cliffs and Baxter, who somehow had ended up with Englehorn, looked up when they came.

Lumpy, Jimmy, Preston and Ann hurried towards the captain and some sailors and they soon found out that the bridge was pretty unstable. Preston was about to ask what was going on when he saw it with his own eyes. The other part of the group was fighting against two t-rexes on the ground underneath the bridge.


End file.
